The Power Within Me Series
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: On the Run from her past Kira end back up at Reefside, California with her three children at toe. Forgetting, that no one or nobody knew her real age. It's been 15 years since she has been home but her trouble teenage past comes knocking. Danger, secrets, and lies comes to a stop as a town is torn by a powerful secret that could ruin a teacher's life and end another one.
1. Chapter 1

The Hope Within

A

Dino, Charmed, Criminal Minds, Angel, Buffy Fanfiction Crossover

Prue Halliwell: an antique shop owner, and a museum owner.

Age: 53

Marriage status: Unknown

Children: 2 twins stolen at birth

Piper Halliwell: a famous chef and owner of 3 night clubs.

Age:49

Husband: Leo Wyatt

Children:

Wyatt Halliwell-28

Chris Halliwell-27

Melinda Halliwell-24

Maddie Halliwell-18

Phoebe Halliwell: Newspaper Owner, and has her own book publisher company.

Age: 44

Husband: Coop

Children:

Prudence Johnna "PJ" Halliwell-22  
Parker Halliwell-18  
Peyton Halliwell- 16

Paige Matthews Halliwell: a famous painter and a successful preschool owner.

Age:41

Husband: Henry Mitchell

Children:

Tamora and Kat Mitchell (daughters) -18

Henry Jr:16

Kira Halliwell Ford: She's works with the secret services undercover as a teenage student protecting the Prince son. She's also a famous singer & powerful district attorney. She was adopted by the Ford's at birth. She doesn't know she is a charmed one or that she had siblings. She's on the run with her children from a powerful demon name Shaux. She also had a daughter name Buffy at the age 14. She was rape by her adopted Uncle.

Age:41

Marriage Status; Secretly married

Children:

Buffy Elizabeth Summers- 31

DJ Mcknight Ford-23

Brent Henry Ford-18

Hope Ethan Ford-18

Later in the series children

Colton Jason Ford-17

Mcknight Trent Ford-16

Liberty Hayley Ford-16

Miracle Cassidy Ford-16

Buffy Elizabeth Summers- The Slayer, author of 16 children books, and creator of the Women of Youth Village for runaway teens that's in the system.

Age-36

Children:

Conner Reshawn Hope Mcknight-24

Eric Bentley Mcknight-24

Dawn Johanna McKnight-17

Ethan Mason James- Ethan owns Delta Petra International Security & Software Company. He made it big after college.

Age:23

Single:

Trent Crenshaw Mercer- Famous Painter and Smoothie Bar owner.

Wife: Hayley Brittany Oliver Mercer- 29

Dr. Thomas Hope Cree Oliver: High school Science teacher, has a Doctorate in Paleontology, known in the community very well and also serves as the Director of the FBI. He also has ties to the military where he is secretly married. Dr. Oliver is also owns 18 famous bar & grills and the father to 8 children. He is the older brother to Hayley Brittany Oliver Mercer & older brother to David Trueheart.

Hayley Brittany Oliver Mercer: Is the owner of Hayley's Cyberspace and owner of Smoothies & Motion Cafe with her husband Trent and the sister to Tommy & David. She's also the tech of the Dino Rangers. She helps creates most of the rangers weapons.

Dawn Johanna McKnight: Is the daughter of Buffy & Angel McKnight the last child & the key to the other world. She is also a charmed one and the purple ranger.

Willow Rosenberg: is a powerful wicca/ healer she has the ability to use Earth's magic without coming evil again. She's the slayer best friend and Aunt to her best friend's children. Willow owns a wicca shop and has one daughter with Xander Harris.

Age:33

Husband: Xander Harris

Children:

Casey Osbourne-19

Macey Harris-17

Xander Harris- is the best friend of Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lahana, and Angel McKnight. He helps Buffy on the home front. His character abilities is unknown to others but not by the Charmed Ones who will later discover an ancient being that was destroyed years ago. Could Xander be that being? He is the father of Macey Harris and the husband to Willow Rosenberg. He owns his own construction he has his own security company. He also works as tech with the Criminal Minds Special Force Unit. He later join the team as a FBI Agent

Age:36

Children:

Macey Harris

Stepson

Casey Osbourne

Faith Lahana: Is a FBI agent she serves on the California FBI team as there Behavioral Analysis Unit Chief along side with her colleague and Boss Dr. Thomas Hope Cree Oliver & Kira Halliwell Ford. She met Kira a few years ago when they had a rape victim case together. She is the former slayer and part owner of the Womens of Youth Village with Buffy & Giles. She has two twin boys with her former partner.

Age:36

Children:

Mike Woods-17

Wendy Woods-15

Plot: On the Run from her past Kira end back up at Reefside, California with her three children at toe. Forgetting, that no one or nobody knew her real age. It's been 15 years since she has been home but her trouble teenage past comes knocking. Danger, secrets, and lies comes to a stop as a town is torn by a powerful secret that could ruin a teacher's life and end another as the powers that be brings magic into the mix and family secrets is revealed. Can Kira face the past in order to save four of her own? Stay tuned to find out on (The Hope Within) series

Prologue

He threw her against the wall and push her down the steps. She could feel him pushed inside of her. She screams as he rams inside of her body. She tried fighting him off. He was so strong and drunk that he kept hitting her and the face. Every time, she tried to fight back he pushed deeper and harder inside of her. He could hear the car door slammed shut as footsteps was heard walking up to the house as they tried to enter the house. It was dark and the entire block lights went out from the storm that night. She could smell his hot breath down her neck as he whispers into her ears.

"I will kill your attire family and buried you alive if you ever mention this to anyone. I will make your life hell. I will haunt you down and murder everyone in your path. I've killed before." He told her as he took the knife and stabbed her three times before getting up and running out the door as Mase spotted the intruder from the corner of his eye. Mase ran after him as he trips over the body.

"Oh God no! Honey called 911 now! Stay with me! Stay with me." He shouted as he performed cpr on her as the lights turned back on as Amy Smith enter the house she started to scream as blood flooded down the floor as her lifeless naked body was shown to her foster family. The sirens was getting closer and closer as the ambulance stops in front of 6545 Safehaven Street. People gather from there houses and beds as they watch as a body of a teenage girl was been haul out on a stretcher barely alive. One neighbor cringe as they heard she was rape brutally and stapped three times. She felt herself being pulled from her dreamed as her name was being called several times. She jumps from the touch as her ranger and slayer instincts had kick in and she threw her against the desk. She panicked, fear was all over her face as the ball pin stayed quiet as Faith knew what had just happened.

"Kira its me Faith. We have been best friends for the last 14 years. Our first case together was Sarah McDonald." Faith says to Kira as Kira let go of Faith and she looks down at her best friend neck as she lets go of her.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else?" Kira said as Faith gave Kira hug and the ball pin went back to work.

"Care to talk about it? Or are you still on this going back to Reefside, California thing?" Faith says as Kira looked down at her shoes.

"I have to Faith you the only one that knows the truth. I can't leave this earth not knowing my children will be okay." Kira says as a tear escape her eyes. Faith, hated this and she knew Kira was right. She knew her kids deserve to know why they mom has been very weak and tired lately.

"Don't cry in front of me. I hate goodbyes, I hate losing teammates, I hate funerals. I hate losing my best friend. If you need me and if anything happens Kira you know how to reach me. Faith says as two women hug. It was hard on Faith these last few years as she watches her best friend go through hell and back. The Chemo had stop working, the doctors told her she had four months to live if she doesn't find a kidney donor soon. Kira has been on the waiting list for years. Kira had wanted to live out her last few months with her children and finding her other child before it's too late.

"I will best friend and give the children my love. Lose all contact with me." Kira told Faith as Faith stumble back from Kira's reaction.

"I can't do that Kira you and my children are my World. What is going on? What was the dream about?" Faith ask her as tears welled up and Kira eyes.

"My stalker I believe he has been following me do you Remember Sarah McDonald?" Kira asked as she wipes a few tears from her eyes

"Yeah we worked that case together. It's how we became best friends. I remember you going on the ledge as she tried to kill herself. I remember you had got personal. But what does Sarah McDonald has to do with your stalker?" Faith as ask Kira looks away. Faith started to put two and two together.

"Faith, how I got her off the ledge was the truth. I told her. I was brutally attached and rape when I was 14 years old by my adoptive Uncle I later got pregnant behind it. I gave her up to protect her from him.

"Kira oh God no! I am not losing contact with you. I can handle myself. I have my own demons in the closet too." Faith told her as Kira gave her a hug.

"I'll send for you if something should happen to me give the children my love. Keep the fork down." Kira said as the two women say goodbye.

Author Notes: How will the town of Reefside take in Kira Ford? What is going to happen as Kira makes her way to Reefside? Next chapter goes into Charmed.


	2. The Power of 4

The Hope Within

A

Dino, Charmed, Criminal Minds, Angel, Buffy Fanfiction Crossover

Chapter 1: The Power of 4

Piper look out the window of the manor. Her mind somewhere else she didn't hear her sister's come in as she drifts into a dream. Her dream was about her dead sister. It was the night Prue was murder by Shaux. She felt herself being brought back to that night as the scene unfolds.

Prue tried protecting the doctor after learning that the Source of All Evil was targeting a prominent doctor known as Bo Griffiths in the San Francisco area, the Charmed Ones proceeded to San Francisco Memorial Hospital to warn the man of the attack and brought him back to Halliwell Manor in order to protect him from the attack.

As the sisters and Bo entered the Manor, Prue explained that she was unsure why he was being targeted and told the doctor it could be because he was about to save a life that the forces of evil didn't want him to save or that he has saved many lives. But just as Prue explained she felt something was amiss and Shax burst through the door in a windy blast and materialized before the sisters and their innocent.

Shax raised his hand and sent a blast toward Dr. Griffiths but Prue pushed the man out of the way and was blasted back through the wall separating the foyer from the conservatory. Prue fell to the ground, wounded and bloody as Shax threw another blast at Piper sending her through the wall as well. Piper landed on the floor next to Prue wounded and bloody as well as Phoebe ran down from upstairs with the vanquish spell from the Book of Shadows. Shax was about to blast her as well but she completed the spell quick enough to wound Shax and send him away from the Manor. She ran over to her sisters as Leo appeared and healed the two women. Phoebe questioned why it took him so long and he explained that it was because Prue and Piper almost died. The two women stood up and Piper questioned what happened as Phoebe told them that the spell she cast only wounded the demon and required the full Power of Three. Piper, look over and she could have sworn. She saw someone there grabbing Prue before the night Shax had killed her. Piper felt herself being pulled from her dream as she felt her name being called.

"Piper, didn't you hear me call your name?" Phoebe asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

'Prue is alive Phoebe, I know she's alive. I remember that night and I remember seeing someone take Prue. I couldn't remember it until now. Phoebe, Shax is back. I felt my power increase." Piper said as Phoebe looks to Paige.

"Sweetie, maybe you just had a stressful day and aren't talking straight. Prue is dead. I would give anything to have my big sister back. However, Prue isn't coming back." Phoebe said as Piper grew anger as Paige stood back.

"Damned it, don't treat me like I am dumb. I know what I saw. I saw Prue being taken right before Shax murder her. Piper yelled as Phoebe yelled back.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Prue is dead Piper and she isn't coming back. It's been 5 years Piper, five long damn years."Phoebe yelled as Piper yelled again.

"Phoebe, don't you think I know that. I know what I saw damn it." Piper, yelled as gusty wind came out of nowhere informed of a demon. He threw a fireball at Paige and hitting Phoebe. He went for Piper however, Piper block his attack. He tried again but he didn't succeed as Paige gain her strength and use her whitelighter powers to help crimble him.

"The power of four will not happen. I will find you all and kill your sisters. You think you can hide her. I will find Prue and your other sister and killed them all. "Shax, says before throwing a blast at Piper and hitting her hard as he disappeared.

"Piper!" Phoebe and Paige says as they yelled for Leo. Leo appeared into the Manor.

"What happened?" He says as he begins to heal Piper.

"Shax that's what happen?" Phoebe says as her and Paige looks down at Piper.

"But how?" I thought we killed him?" Leo says as he watches his wife come too.

"He said the power of four will not happen meaning either as I said Prue is alive and we have another sister. Or, we have a sibling out there somewhere. But, I will be damned if I lose someone else." Piper says as Phoebe and Paige agree.

"Can we do a lost sister spell?" Paige asks as Phoebe looks to Piper.

"It's risky and dangerous we don't know what we are up against.." Piper says as Paige spoke first.

"Up against, Piper did that blast hit you up against the head? We need the power of 4, the source of all evil is back. Shax is back. Meaning, they are coming. We need the lost sister spell.

"She's right! We need the lost sister spell and we need to track both siblings and I will ask the Elders if they know anything in the meantime. Power of three and be careful." Leo says as he kisses Piper as he orbs out.

Author Notes: Will they find the long lost sister? Or will Shax find them first?


End file.
